


Clarity

by DeAngeloDarlingx



Series: YouTuber SongFics [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeAngeloDarlingx/pseuds/DeAngeloDarlingx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilie is planning a party with all the European YouTubers at her house and wants Dan to sing a song for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

It was a beautiful Summer day at Emilie Freudenberger's home. She had just finished editing a new "Reading Your Comments" video and it was exporting. Since her other video. a new GTA5, was already up, Em had already fulfilled her two videos a day quota for that day and had tomorrow's on stand-by. She stockpiled a week's worth of videos so she could have more time to plan a party for some of her YouTube friends on Friday. She invited Zoe and Joe Sugg, Caspar Lee, Dan Howell _,_ Phil Lester, Chris Kendall, PJ Liguori, and Carrie and Tom Fletcher. She wanted to invite her friend Alisa Martinez as well but Alisa was stuck in Norway thanks to a hurricane. The menu was already set. The party would be held at one of Berlin's most private clubs. Emilie had also asked Dan to play a song on the piano for everyone. Despite initial reluctance due to never playing in front of his friends before, Dan eventually agreed. Emilie had no clue what he'd be singing but was sure it'd be glorious since it was Dan after all. The video was done exporting and began to upload. After about 30 minutes, the video was fully uploaded. Emilie then closed her laptop and prepared dinner. She had to be fully focused for Friday's party.

* * *

Dan Howell was in his bedroom, sitting at his piano. His friend Emilie Freudenberger was having a party on Friday and had asked him to perform a song. After about ten minutes, he decided on the song: _Clarity_ by Zedd and Foxes. But not the regular version, he went for the acoustic version since he felt that had more meaning to it.

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?_

 

The song took a while for him to master but after about three hours, Dan eventually got the hang of it.

 


End file.
